


Parenting 101: Daisuke Ando

by nikuy



Series: Parenting 101 [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, M/M, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by something I read on tumblr last night about children's habit on seeking attention. Well, I think a technique in parenting could fix that and the image of daddy!Die was the first thing that came up in my head.</p><p>It's totally random though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting 101: Daisuke Ando

“LET GO…!!!!”

 

“Daigo! Stop!” Daisuke quickly ran toward the five year old boy and grabbed him, gently patting his chubby little hand to let go of the terrified girl’s ponytail, “No, Daigo, you should never do that to a lady, Daigo.” Daigo only pouted and glared at the girl. The girl looked like she was about to cry and Daisuke turned to her, “Are you okay, darling? Are you hurt?” gently he tried to soothe the girl.

 

The little girl only shook her head, glaring back at Daigo.

 

Daisuke took a deep sigh. It was his week with his son this month, usually was the week he looked forward the most ever since he divorced his wife. He always tried to get at least one week off (or less busy) every month just to spend his time with Daigo. He was generally a pleasant and nice kid, capturing a lot of people’s heart through his beautiful eyes he inherited from Daisuke and the lips of his mother. Most of him was inherited from Die, though, judging from how chubby he was lately and it actually boosted the man’s ego a little. The incident a minute ago was less complimenting though. He was not proud that he did the same back in kindergarten and school until his father noticed and talked him out of it.

 

Parenting was really not his forte, but this thing had to stop. The earlier Daigo knew how bad it was to do such a thing, the better. The poor girl’s face was red and she went back to her pile of disproportioned sand castle. Daisuke took that moment to get Daigo to a nearby bench and sat him on his lap.

 

“Daigo, why did you do that to the poor girl?”

 

The boy glanced at the girl, looking a little nervous, and turned back to his father with a blush creeping on his soft cheeks. “I…didn’t mean to do bad, dad.”

 

“Pulling someone’s hair hurts them, you don’t want to hurt people, do you?”

 

Daigo sheepishly shook his head.

 

“Then you’re telling me that you do that without any bad intention?”

 

“No, I didn’t mean to hurt her, but…” the boy lowered his voice, “Kiri-chan is very, very cute…and Valentine’s day is coming…” his eyes glistened as he looked up to his dad, “What if she’s giving her chocolate to someone else?”

 

It almost made the dark haired man fell off his seat when he realized what was happening. Of course, why would a five-year-old boy bug his friends if it was not to seek their attention? In fact, it happened to Die as well some several times in his younger years, he did even the silliest of things for that too many times until now, but no longer. He had seen too many things that held him back from doing something without thinking, he had seen how children grow when their parents did not stop them from seeking attention by physically hurting themselves or others. He didn’t particularly call himself a great parent, but he was okay and he could see how bad it could be.

 

“Listen, Dai-chan.” He started, “If you think Kiri-chan is cute, you don’t pull her hair or do things that hurts her. You speak to her nicely, help her with her sand fortress, ask her to play. Always be nice to her and everyone else. Do you understand?”

 

“But the other boys do that too…”

 

Die momentarily shivered at the thought of what could happen if this Kiri-chan was popular at the playground, “Don’t you think it’d be hard for Kiri-chan if you boys annoy her so? You might as well defend her from those boys and have Kiri-chan all for yourself. Don’t you think it’s just nice?” he smiled fondly at the boy who nodded with a smile, “And then, if you’re being nice enough, who knows she’ll give you a chocolate on Valentine’s day.” He wriggled his eyebrows funnily and Daigo laughed.

 

“That’s nice.” The boy grinned.

 

“Now can you promise me not to do that again?”

 

“Promise!” the boy gave him his pinky finger and he linked it with his own bigger one.

 

“Now be a good boy, apologize to her and go play. I’ll be here.”

 

“Ok, dad!”

 

Daigo jumped off his father’s lap and skipped towards the sandbox. Daisuke was watching him from afar and smiled as he saw the little girl offered the boy a tiny bucket. They started building a less disproportioned sand castle, their shrill cry and laughter was audible even from such distance. It wasn’t easy being a parent, especially when he could only see his son for one week in a month, it was the least he could do. Mentally to took a note to ask his mother to co-operate and while doing so, he noticed a lean man coming over to the kids and squatted in front of the girl. For a moment he lost his track of thought and eyed the guy.

 

He was lean and tall, as thin as a branch but when he casted a glance in his direction, he spotted a pair of beautiful almond-shaped eyes and a pair of full, luscious lips smiling at him thinly. His brown hair was swept by the evening breeze as he walked towards him, looking a little awkward as he got closer but the more beautiful he looked up close. Die only blinked and stared. The man blushed a little and nodded, then he realized what he just did and looked away nervously.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry…you are…?”

 

“I’m Terachi Shinya, Kiriko’s uncle.” The man introduced himself with a slight bow.

 

“Oh…I’m…uh…Ando Daisuke, Daigo’s father.” He replied nervously.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here? Kiriko wants half an hour more, if you don’t mind.” He tilted his head a little.

 

“I don't.” He flashed one of his smiles that did wonders back then. He couldn’t afford losing his chance on Valentine’s Day as well.


End file.
